Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and particularly, to a display device and a driving method thereof, which decrease consumption power.
Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is applied to various kinds of electronic devices such as portable phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), notebook computers, etc. Examples of the FPD device include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display devices, electrophoretic display (EPD) devices, etc.
In such FPD devices (hereinafter simply referred to as a display device), the LCD devices are devices that display an image by using the optical anisotropy of liquid crystal. The LCD devices have good features such as thinness, lightness, low consumption power, high image quality, etc., and thus are being widely used. The organic light emitting display devices, which use a self-emitting device self-emitting light and thus do not need a separate backlight, have a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle. Therefore, the organic light emitting display devices are attracting much attention as the next-generation FPD devices.
Generally, the display device includes a panel for displaying an image, a gate driver for sequentially supplying a scan pulse to a plurality of gate lines provided in the panel, a data driver for supplying data voltages to a plurality of data lines provided in the panel, and a timing controller for controlling the gate driver and the data driver.
The gate driver drives a plurality of switching elements included in each of a plurality of pixels in an active matrix type, thereby displaying a dynamic image. The gate driver may be configured as an integrated circuit (IC) type and may be mounted on a panel or a film or may be directly provided in the panel in a gate-in panel (GIP) type. The gate driver may be provided separately from the panel where the pixels of the display device are arranged, and may be electrically connected to the panel. For example, the gate driver may be provided on a separate board in a chip-on flexible (COF) type, a chip-on glass (COG) type, or other various types and may be electrically connected to the panel.
The gate driver includes a shift register including a plurality of stages that sequentially output a scan signal to the gate lines provided in the panel in synchronization with a certain clock. In order to satisfy a smooth image output or other various driving conditions, the gate driver is driven according to a certain frequency and repeatedly performs an operation, which sequentially outputs a scan signal to the gate lines, at every frame.